Monster Hogwarts
by Kayazarami
Summary: Cuando una alumna halla la perla de los deseos oculta en el colegio, todos sus habitantes son transformados en criaturas similares a sus muñecas favoritas. Las consecuencias de esto serán imposibles de prever. [Slash Harry/Draco]


**Autora: **Kayazarami

**Pareja principal:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Advertencias: **slash (relación chico/chico) romance, comedia, humor, UA (en el que Voldemort nunca existió), algunos orígenes modificados de personajes secundarios, las muñecas "Monster High" no existían por esa época (pero hagamos como que sí).

**Resumen: **Cuando una alumna halla la perla de los deseos oculta en el colegio, todos sus habitantes son transformados en criaturas similares a sus muñecas favoritas. Las consecuencias de esto serán imposibles de prever.

**Notas: **O publico esto antes de ver a mi novia o pierdo una apuesta (con nefastas consecuencias para mí). Las condiciones son que debo publicar 10.000 palabras como mínimo en la cantidad de capítulos que yo quiera. Así que 5 capítulos o por ahí, lectores.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y las muñecas a Mattel, yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Monster Hogwarts**

_Magos y brujas divinos de la muerte_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**I. Pide un deseo.**

Harry medio despertó con una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

No recordaba con qué había estado soñando, pero se sentía ligeramente mareado y confundido.

Podía escuchar los ruidosos ronquidos de Ron en la cama de al lado, así como las suaves y acompasadas respiraciones de Dean y Seamus. Neville estaba murmurando algo sobre mandrágoras, probablemente soñando que estaba en la clase de Herbología.

También escuchaba el ligero caer del agua del grifo del baño (alguno debía haberlo dejado sin cerrar del todo), unos ligeros arañazos por el techo del dormitorio (¿Hogwarts tenía ratas?) y lejanos movimientos que sonaban exactamente como las escaleras giratorias al moverse.

Debía estar ya casi dormido, cuando le pareció oír los pasos de alguien por las escaleras y cómo se iban abriendo despacio las puertas de los dormitorios y cerrando casi al momento, en total silencio. Hasta que abrieron la de su propia habitación.

—Merlín, ha afectado a todos —le pareció escuchar murmurar a una voz que sonaba como la de la profesora McGonagall, antes de que la puerta se cerrara lentamente.

Sonriendo, seguro de estar soñando, Harry intentó dormir un poco más.

* * *

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —fue el grito de pánico que lo hizo despertarse de golpe, abriendo los ojos, cansado.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? —preguntó adormilado, llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándose los ojos con ellas. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que su amigo era capaz de alterarse por una mísera araña.

—¡Puto Merlín! —gritó alguien de nuevo, esta vez Dean.

Alarmado, Harry se sacudió la modorra de golpe y corrió la cortina.

La primera cosa que vio fue la impactante imagen de su amigo Ron Weasley con la piel amarillenta, el pelirrojo cabello de punta (emulando unas llamas) y expresión de pánico en la cara. Este le miró, a su vez, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Oh, Harry, tú también... —masculló.

Alucinado, Harry se levantó.

Neville, Seamus y Dean estaban en pie, cada uno delante de su cama, mirando frenéticamente sus cuerpos. Y ninguno de ellos mantenía la apariencia con la que se había ido a dormir. La piel de Neville se había vuelto grisácea y su pelo azul oscuro. Intentaba hablar, pero solo podía emitir unos balbuceos extraños que, de alguna manera, Harry comprendía.

Seamus tenía una especie de pecera en la cabeza y la piel escamosa y azul, sin cabello excepto un mechón que nacía en la parte superior de su cabeza y caía hacía atrás, de color azul. Le recordaba horriblemente a un tritón.

Dean daba auténtico miedo. Tenía cuerpo de esqueleto, acompañado por un largo cabello de colores. En el calavérico rostro aparecían una serie de puntitos negros, como de adorno. Era el que más asustado parecía de los cinco presentes.

Angustiado, Harry corrió al baño y se miró al espejo.

Se quedó boquiabierto.

Ya no tenía orejas humanas corrientes, sino que sobresalían dos orejas peludas de perro en lo alto de su cabeza. Su piel se había vuelto completamente morena, su pelo más salvaje que nunca. Tenía unos increíbles ojos dorados y fuertes colmillos. Se miró las manos y se encontró con dos garras de largas uñas.

Parecía un hombre lobo de los cuentos muggles.

Alguien hizo un ruido ahogado tras él y se encontró a Ron a sus espaldas, analizando su extraño aspecto en el espejo.

—¿Sientes algo raro, a parte de... bueno, de esto? —preguntó, señalándole el cuerpo entero, tan poco elocuente como siempre.

—No, me siento igual que siempre —respondió—. ¿Y tú?

—También. ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero será mejor que bajemos a hablar con Hermione, quizás ella pueda ayudarnos.

Ron asintió. Se pusieron el uniforme del colegio, ayudando al pobre Seamus a pasar su cabeza acristalada por su camisa y convenciendo a Dean de que si no los acompañaba no podrían solucionarlo, y bajaron a la sala común, donde se podía escuchar mucho barullo.

Entendieron por qué cuando, al bajar el último escalón, un montón de miradas extrañas (algunas, terroríficas) se posaron sobre ellos.

—¿Vosotros también? —preguntó una voz y Harry giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga Hermione, solo que con la piel verde lima, el cuerpo rodeado de tallos verdes y una larga y extraña melena verde con mechas rosas. Parecía estar fascinada y asombrada al mismo tiempo.

Harry asintió y miró al resto de sus compañeros. Algunos estaban como Seamus, otros como Dean o Neville y había otro chico más del tipo de Ron. Nadie más parecía tener su aspecto lobuno (lo cual hacía que lo miraran más insistentemente que al resto).

También estaban los que no se parecían nada a ellos. Alumnos translúcidos como los fantasmas, alumnos con orejas y cola de gato, alumnos con la piel pálida y ojos sin pupilas, alumnos de color azul claro y con el cuerpo rodeado de una especie de espuma blanca.

La mayoría se tranquilizaban al bajar las escaleras y comprobar que todos los demás estaban igual que ellos, pero algunos de primero y segundo (especialmente aquellos cuyos cuerpos se habían vuelto de fantasma o esqueleto) entraban en pánico y rompían a llorar. Los alumnos mayores intentaron tranquilizarlos, con mayor o menor éxito.

Estaban empezando a conjeturar las teorías más imposibles acerca del motivo de las transformaciones, cuando se abrió el retrato de la sala común y entró la profesora McGonagall.

Tenía orejas y cola de gato de color marrón, el cuerpo de color naranja marronoso y dos rayas más oscuras en las mejillas.

—Entonces los profesores también se han visto afectados —masculló Hermione, a su lado.

La mujer los miró con su habitual seriedad.

—El director Dumbledore los espera a todos en el Gran Comedor —anunció—. Él les explicará lo que está sucediendo.

* * *

El camino hacía el Gran Comedor se hizo más largo que nunca, pues algunos no se acostumbraban a sus extrañas apariencias o a las características que estas les parecían haber otorgado.

Harry iba con las orejas tapadas, pues su sentido del oído se había acrecentado. Lavander se sujetaba todo el tiempo la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos sin pupila, y asegurando que oía sus voces en su mente. Hermione estaba teniendo problemas para cerrar correctamente la boca, ya que tenía una serie de pequeños colmillos que sobresalían. Y esos eran los inconvenientes más leves.

Se encontraron con los alumnos de Ravenclaw a medio camino, también conducidos por su jefe de casa, con los que cruzaron miradas curiosas y alarmadas.

También se habían visto afectados por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, pero sus transformaciones eran distintas. Algunos tenían cola de sirena, otros cuerpo de caballo. Había un par con los cuerpos un poco vendados y con cabellos enormes con mechas doradas, otros tenían partes de su cuerpo de color negro.

—Lo que sea que ha pasado ha afectado a todo el colegio —determinó Hermione, que iba justo tras él.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, descubrieron que los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin ya estaban allí, también transformados.

Harry se impresionó al ver a su profesor y amigo Remus Lupin con la misma apariencia lobuna que él. A saber cómo se estaría sintiendo el mago, siendo como era un licántropo real (cosa que los estudiantes no sabían). Parecía tranquilo, pero el moreno lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que siempre se mantenía en calma, fuese cual fuese su estado de ánimo real.

No parecía haber más magos lobos que ellos dos en el comedor y algunos alumnos con transformaciones muy repetidas estaban mirándolo mucho.

Incómodo, se sentó en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor, analizando al resto de estudiantes.

En Slytherin había bastantes alumnos escamosos, como si fueran criaturas de agua. Crabbe y Goyle solo habían adquirido un par de descomunales orejas de elefante cada uno, Parkinson era algún tipo de espectro que flotaba en su sitio con expresión de absoluto disgusto y que daba miedo con las cuencas de los ojos color violeta, Zabinni parecía cómodo con su negro cuerpo atravesado por una línea blanca y su aspecto felino.

Y Draco Malfoy... Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. El rubio solo parecía un poco más pálido, con el cabello imposiblemente largo hasta la cintura y los ojos grises brillantes. No parecía haber sufrido ninguna transformación extrema, hasta que, al abrir la boca para decirle algo a sus compañeros, Harry pudo ver dos finos y largos colmillos.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? El orgulloso mago sangre pura convertido en un vampiro. En un semihumano. Había tenido las suficientes peleas en esos siete años como para saber que no debía hacerle ninguna gracia.

Supo que había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando en su dirección cuando Malfoy clavó sus ojos en él, repentinamente. Harry pudo ver cómo se sorprendía, para luego recuperar su habitual expresión, pero no apartó la mirada.

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente durante largos minutos, hasta que la puerta trasera a la mesa de los profesores se abrió y un decapitado Albus Dumbledore, con su sonriente cabeza en uno de sus brazos, hizo su aparición.

—Buenos días, alumnos —deseó jovialmente, situándose en su lugar y colocándose la cabeza en su sitio, ante la estupefacción general—. Como ya les habrán dicho sus profesores, voy a explicarles qué está sucediendo en el castillo y el porqué de sus repentinas transformaciones.

Por detrás del director entró Severus Snape y a Harry se le descolgó el labio inferior del superior, abriendo la boca como un tonto. No fue el único. El pocionista tenía la piel escamada de color dorado y un largo cabello verde con mechas negras hasta la cintura, a juego con unos ojos amarillos rasgados de verde que, furiosos como siempre, aterrorizarían al más osado.

Fue a sentarse en un extremo alejado de la mesa, no sin antes pasear su mirada asesina por todo el Gran Comedor.

—No es un hecho muy conocido, pero, en la época de los fundadores, numerosos magos y brujas prominentes cedieron algunos de sus objetos mágicos más poderosos para que permanecieran seguros, ocultos en el castillo —el director hizo una pausa, quizás para mantener el suspense un momento—. Anoche, una de las estudiantes de este colegio, cuya identidad permanecerá en el anonimato, encontró sin querer uno de estos objetos. O quizás el objeto la encontró a ella, depende del punto de vista, ya que... —McGonagall, a su lado, carraspeó, evitando así que divagara en sus propias suposiciones—. El objeto en cuestión es conocido como la perla de los deseos y es capaz de hacer realidad la fantasía más oculta en el corazón de cualquiera.

Harry notó cómo Malfoy cruzaba una mirada escéptica con Zabinni. No era el único. Muchos estudiantes habían puesto cara de incredulidad ante la última frase.

—La alumna en cuestión que halló la perla es aficionada a unas muñecas muggles llamadas Monster High —Hermione hizo una mueca y el moreno supuso que ella sabía a qué muñecas se refería el director—. Son una especie de adaptación joven de monstruos clásicos del mundo muggle, como vampiros, licántropos, fantasmas y algunas criaturas más —como si a esas alturas hiciera falta que lo explicara—. El deseo de la chica era que estas muñecas cobraran vida y la perla lo materializó transformándonos en lo que somos actualmente.

Harry desvió la mirada del anciano director al ver que la puerta trasera a la mesa de profesores se abría nuevamente y un sonriente Sirius Black entraba, dirigiéndose a la mesa para sentarse al lado de Remus. Tenía el cabello negro más largo que nunca, había empalidecido y de su boca asomaban dos colmillos.

Sirius se había convertido en vampiro. Y no parecía desagradarle lo más mínimo. A las estudiantes tampoco, porque se habían puesto a cuchichear emocionadas, impidiendo que el director pudiera seguir hablando. Sirius era muy popular entre sus alumnas.

—Él y Malfoy son los únicos vampiros —murmuró Hermione en su oído, señalando lo evidente—. Al igual que tú y el profesor Lupin los únicos hombres lobo.

—¿Y qué demonios es Snape? —masculló Ron, que no podía dejar de mirarlo entre fascinado y horrorizado.

—Creo que es un dragón chino —respondió la chica—. Pero no puedo estar segura aún, solo he visto anuncios de esas muñecas. Pediré un catálogo por lechuza en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

—Silencio —exigió la profesora McGonagall, lo cual acalló los murmullos emocionados.

—El efecto de la perla solo dura hasta que se pide otro deseo —siguió diciendo Dumbledore—. Lamentablemente, para que eso suceda, la perla deberá recuperarse del desgaste mágico que le supuso cumplir el anterior. Os pido que seáis pacientes hasta ese momento, intentando adaptaros lo mejor que podáis a vuestra forma temporal.

Harry sonrió un poco, viendo cómo Snape fruncía el ceño a más no poder, al parecer disgustado con lo que acababa de oír. Remus permanecía impasible y Sirius parecía encantado, incluso lo buscó con la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

Entre los estudiantes había todo tipo de reacciones. Los que habían sido transformados en formas bastante agraciadas como entes marinos, pseudomomias, gárgolas, gatos, criaturas robóticas y similar estaban encantados de quedarse con su forma un tiempo. Los esqueletos, fantasmas, humanos sin pupilas y personajes menos afortunados alternaban entre la resignación y el llanto.

A Harry simplemente le era indiferente su forma lobuna. Mientras sus dos amigos y sus dos profesores estuvieran bien, qué más daba aguantar unos días así.

—Ahora van a servirles el desayuno —dijo Dumbledore, tras haberles permitido unos minutos para procesar sus palabras—. Nos hemos informado tanto como hemos podido y los elfos tienen órdenes de servir solamente lo que cada uno de ustedes puede consumir —finalizó, haciendo un gesto con las manos que provocó que aparecieran los alimentos.

En lugar del habitual banquete con distintas fuentes entre las cuales podías elegir, cada uno se encontró con un plato frente a él.

Harry miró con agrado su filete de carne y se dispuso a dar cuenta de él, comprobando que Ron tenía una porción de pastel de calabaza y la pobre Hermione solo una copa con un líquido color tierra en su interior.

Desviando la vista a la mesa de los profesores vio a Remus comiendo un filete igual que el suyo, mientras que Sirius mordía desganadamente una zanahoria, con cara de hastío.

Le entró la risa. ¿Una zanahoria? ¿Qué era aquello, un vampiro vegetariano?

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy no estaba comiendo, se limitaba a mirar con asco su plato de verduras.

Oh, aquello iba a ser divertido.

_Continuará..._


End file.
